


What if I Fall

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Break Up, Reconciliation, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: It's just coffee. At least, this is what Dean tells himself.Just coffee with his ex. They can't have things awkward at work.He should have known things have a way of working out.





	What if I Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BelieveThat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelieveThat/gifts).



Dean knows a bad idea when he sees someone, and THIS is definitely a bad idea. There's a reason they broke up. There's no need to see him again. He needs to move on. Dean needs to move on. 

Yet, Dean's _always_ a glutton for punishment. 

_It's just coffee._ Dean tries to convince himself of this. _Just coffee. We have to work with each other. It can't be awkward in the locker room._

He arrives early, not sure what to expect. The coffee shop is more crowded than he expected. It's loud- some 80's pop song playing overhead, while college aged baristas with bright hair and facial piercings call out names. 

Why did he pick this place? 

"Dean!" Seth's slightly-nasal voice manages to break above the noise. "Over here!" 

Dean jumps, turning to see Seth waving. He shoulders his way through the crowd, muttering apologies until he's at the small corner table. 

"Hey." Dean avoids Seth's gaze as he sits. "Oh." He watches Seth extend his hand for a shake. Dean accepts, shaking Seth's hand. It's _strange_. This is the man who'd known _every_ secret, every demon and every part of Dean's dark soul. 

Now they're reduced to a mere handshake. 

Strangely, the touch sends electricity jolting up his spine. His heart beats faster and faster until it feels like it might explode. 

_Dean still loves him._

Dean hangs on a moment longer than proper. He doesn't want to let go of Seth's calloused hand. Yet, he has to. So, his hands rest in his lap, doing everything he can to avoid Seth's stare. 

"Ordered for you." Seth nods in the direction of the ceramic cup. "You're adventurous. Rose latte. Way better than it sounds." He grins that slightly crooked grin that always makes Dean go weak in the knees. 

Dean cautiously sips the drink. At first, he tastes just bitter coffee and then, the sweet, slightly floral taste of rose hits him. 

Seth knows him _too well_. 

How easy would it be to fall again? Take Seth by the hand and never let him go? Tell him he's not allowed to leave? 

Dean counts the minutes since they split. It's been 7 weeks since they split. That translates to 70,560 minutes. When he thinks of it that way, their split seems more earth shattering. 

Dean's world hasn't stopped shaking since that night. He's going through the motions, doing the best he can. Anyone who encounters him can tell something's wrong but they can't put their finger on it. 

They talk, doing their best to make it not weird. Dean's the first one to admit it's not working. 

Their split had been Dean's fault. His insecurities would always be there. They'd always manage to stop him in his tracks. He couldn't understand why Seth stayed with him. 

These doubts led to arguments. These weren't the kinds of arguments that people got over easily. They were the kind of knock-down drag out brawls that made things crazy. They were only able to handle so many of them until Seth _left_. 

Dean's regretted those insecurities more than usual lately. 

They finish their coffee, moving out towards the street. The shop is far too crowded. It's making Dean crazy. He's never liked crowds. He can wrestle in front of a crowd- no questions asked. Sitting in a crowded restaurant? That's a completely different story. 

"So, do you want to head back to my place?" Seth asks. "You haven't seen it yet. I can make you a drink..." His voice drifts off. 

_Drink?_ Seth inviting him over? Had this actually happened? Was Dean losing his mind? 

"Um, sure." Dean follows Seth down the street towards the small studio. His anxiety eases as he gets away from the crowd. "Thanks." 

"Of course." Seth reaches for Dean's hand and squeezes it for a beat. 

The touch is almost _too_ intimate. 

Seth leads him up a dark staircase. Dean's never imagined Seth as the 'dark unrestored building' type. What does he know? He has to do what makes sense. 

Following Seth makes sense so he does it. 

They end up on an old settee, not talking, not moving, just sitting. Seth somehow ends up with his back against Dean's chest as Dean wraps an arm around his middle. 

It feels _right_. 

Dean feels his panic start to rise in his chest. Anything could happen. They'd split for a reason and yet...

It would be so easy to make a move. 

"Dean?" Seth's voice cracks through the rush of his mind. 

"What?" Dean gazes down so blue eyes meet brown. 

"Think we could give it another go?" Seth asks. 

Dean wants to. Lord, he wants to. Things would be right again. There wouldn't be this emptiness. 

What if it ended badly? What if they got to the edge and destroyed each other? 

In that moment, Dean decides it's a chance he'll have to take. 

-fin-


End file.
